Di que me amas
by Bleach010915
Summary: Akko le confeso su amor a diana pero la rubia fue abrumada por todas sus inseguridades, ahora las dos tendrán que superar su miedos para poder estar juntas.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas noches**

 **En esta historia Andrew y Akko están saliendo...pero solo por un tiempo este fic será dianakko y nada más.**

 **No odio a Andrew, en realidad es un buen tipo pero no me gusta verlo cerca de Akko ¬¬**

 **Me disculpo de antemano por los "Horrores" ortográficos que pueda tener**

 **Little Witch Academia le pertenece a Trigger…**

…  
Era un día común en luna Nova, Akko y sus amigas se encontraban desayunando junto al equipo verde hasta que llegó un hombre en traje y le entrego un ramo de flores a Akko

"Es un presente del joven Andrew Handbrigde"- decía el señor..."Muchas gracias!."- contesto Akko muy animada, ella estaba en las nubes, tenía casi dos meses que salía con Andrew y él se la pasaba enviándole obsequios para agradarle y a Akko le encantaban.

"No puedo creer que Akko haya conseguido enamorar al próximo lider de la familia Hanbridge". Murmuraban algunas estudiantes.

Mientras tanto una bruja rubia se encontraba viendo la escena desde lejos y en cierta manera ella estaba irritada, no porque a ella le interesara aquel chico si no porque desde que Akko empezó a salir con él, eso era todo lo que se hablaba en la escuela, ciertamente ya estaba harta de oír esas cosas...

En ese momento llego la hora para tomar las clases y todas las alumnas fueron a sus respectivas aulas.

Al partir Akko se desvió para dejar el presente que le envío Andrew en su habitación, ella no paraba de sonreír ciertamente el regalo le había gustado pero como iba tan rápido una de las flores cayó al suelo, ella se detuvo para levantarla pero se encontró con que Diana ya lo había hecho y le extendía la flor para que la sujetará.

"Toma, sería una lástima que un arreglo tan lindo se arruinara, deberías tener más cuidado".- la sonrisa de Akko se borró enseguida, Diana era la última persona a que ella deseaba ver, no ahora que estaba tan feliz y las cosas marchaban bien con Andrew...

"G-gracias, t-tendré cuidado..."-Akko tomó la flor y se fue enseguida de ahí sin siquiera mirar a su amiga...

Al llegar al aula, la clase ya había iniciado, Akko decidió no entrar ya que si lo hacía probablemente no la dejarían entrar y hasta recibiría un castigo, ya se inventaría alguna escusa por haberse saltado una clase...

Como no había nada que hacer decidió esperar en la biblioteca, no era uno de sus lugares preferidos pero valdría para pasar el rato.

El lugar estaba vacío ya que casi todas las estudiantes se encontraban en clases. Al estar sola no pudo evitar pensar en su encuentro con Diana y como hace más de tres meses ella le había declarado sus sentimientos...

 **Flashback**  
"M-me gustas!, me gustas mucho Diana…Q-Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, ser alguien especial para ti y demostrarte lo mucho que me importas, por favor sal conmigo!"

La cara de Akko estaba de lo mas roja, la peli castaña agachaba su cabeza mientras esperaba la respuesta de la chica frente a ella.

Akko había citado a Diana para que se vieran en el invernadero, con el pretexto de que quería que le ayudara con el estudio práctico de algunos hechizos, ciertamente Akko y Diana se llevan mucho mejor que en los primeros meses en que Akko entro a luna Nova, pasaban tiempo juntas y aunque a veces discutían siempre encontraban la manera de solucionar sus diferencias, además de que Akko tomo como escusa sus reconciliaciones para abrazar a la chica mas alta.

La chica rubia había pensado que esto se trataba de una broma pero al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Akko no tuvo de otra más que dar una respuesta sincera.

Lo siento... No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, las dos somos chicas y esto se vería mal para ti y para mi.- dijo Diana sin mirar a Akko, para ella era importante su reputación como Cavendish, pero también le preocupaba el que diría la gente, lo más probable es que serian el centro de críticas y burlas toda su vida y no estaba segura de que Akko pudiera soportar todo eso, ella quería cuidarla y protegerla de alguna manera. Si salir juntas podría dañar eso que tanto cuidaba, tendría que sacrificar su amistad y sus sentimientos.

"Pero yo...yo puedo soportar lo que digan los demás, no me importa si la gente no lo acepta, no necesitamos hacerlo oficial, si tú me Quieres haré todo lo posible para hacerte feliz".

A Diana se le rompía el corazón al escuchar las palabras de Akko, la peli castaña estaba casi al borde de las lagrimas.- "Creo que serías más feliz con algún chico que te valore Y te quiera sinceramente, sin tener que esconderse por una relación sin futuro, yo no puedo cumplir con eso".- Diana hablaba tajantemente para que Akko se rindiera, no quería lastimarla pero si tenía que hacerlo para que entendiera lo haría.

"Con el tiempo entenderás que es lo mejor". Diana también estaba triste, pero no se lo mostraría a Akko. "Si es todo lo que tenías que decirme, me retiro entonces..."-Ella salió tratando de no mirar atrás.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Por otro lado Andrew estaba dando un recorrido en la academia, se le había invitado a conocer algunos de los lugares, en realidad a él le parecía de lo más aburrido pero acepto ir, ya que si lo hacía probablemente podría ver a Akko, nunca lo aceptaría pero aquella chica le llamó la atención desde que se conocieron.

A lo lejos vio salir a toda prisa a Diana, cuando quiso hablarle está solo paso de largo, dio una mirada al lugar y se encontró con su otra amiga que estaba llorando.

"Miss Kagari, ¿Por qué estás llorando sola en este lugar?".-Pregunto el chico, recordó que vio a Diana salir y se pudo dar una idea de lo que pasaba. El ya había sospechado un poco sobre la interacción que tenía Akko hacia Diana.

"No es nada, por favor déjame sola un rato".-contestó Akko con un hilo de voz que le quedaba. Andrew al verla tan lastimada le ofreció un pañuelo para que secara sus lagrimas, pero ella no lo tomó entonces le dijo.- "Ya lo había mencionado antes pero, tú eres una chica encantadora… por eso no me agrada verte llorar".- decía esto mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con su pañuelo.

Akko se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras, Andrew estaba siendo muy amable con ella y eso la reconforto un poco.

"¿Qué tal si salimos un rato?, el aire de afuera puede que te haga bien".- ofreció el chico de ojos verdes. Akko estaba renuente a salir pero le había parecido tan amable el ofrecimiento que acepto.

Después de ese acontecimiento Andrew y Akko habían estado saliendo, como amigos, a él le gustaba cuando podía hacer sonreír a Akko y a ella no le desagradaba.

Un mes después el joven le pidió a Akko que empezaran a salir como novios, Akko se había negado la primera vez, pero Andrew no se rindió y supo como acercarse poco a poco a su corazón, el sabia que diana le había roto el corazón a la bruja más pequeña, pero nunca se lo mencionó y el estaba más que dispuesto a repararlo aunque tuviera que competir con el cariño que Akko le tenía a diana.

 **Actualmente**  
"Ya han pasado 3 meses…"-Akko suspiró al recordar, a ella le hacía muy feliz salir con Andrew, pero siempre que veía a Diana su corazón dudaba de lo que sentía.

Aun con todo lo que había pasado Akko seguía queriendo a Diana, melancólicamente recordó los celos de la vez que vio juntos a Diana y a Andrew, para su suerte Sucy dejó salir a la abeja del amor y los había separado y por si fuera poco, la primera vez que Diana bajo los efectos de la picadura le dijo que la quería, eso había significado mucho para ella, aunque no fuera lo que la rubia en realidad sentía.

También recordó la vez que la rubia había salida a buscarla aun siendo de noche y con la caída de la nieve, nunca olvidara sus palabras y su cálida mirada con la que la reconforto cuando ella mas la necesitaba.

Pero ahora, nada de eso quedaba. Después de que Akko fue rechazada por diana las dos habían tomado distancia una de la otra, Akko pensaba que era lo mejor así ella podría olvidarla al salir con Andrew.

Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, aunque supiera que era lo mejor, su lejanía la lastimaba.

Rápidamente Akko limpio su cara con la manga de su uniforme y bajo su rostro hacia la mesa escondiéndolo entre sus brazos.

"¿Necesitas algo?".- pregunto la peli castaña aun escondiendo su rostro.

"No es nada, no pensé que supieras que estaba aquí." Decía esto diana mientras salía de su escondite, ella observaba a Akko desde un estante de libros cercano.

"Creí que querías estar lo más lejos posible de mi". Akko no le dirigió la mirada, por más que quiso que su voz sonara lo más fría posible, se quebró en el último momento, ella esperaba que diana no lo notara.

Escucho los pasos de la rubia que se estaba acercando, de repente sintió un leve peso sobre su cabeza, diana había puesto una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Akko y pasaba sus dedos entre su cabello con movimientos lentos que resultaron agradables para la peli castaña.

"Que te de tu espacio no significa que no me preocupe por ti".- decía esto la rubia mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de su amiga. Al escuchar esto Akko quiso apartar la mano de diana con la suya pero la bruja más alta entrelazo sus dedos e hizo que Akko la mirara.

"Al menos me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigas".- Al escuchar estas palabras Akko no pudo soportar más y desvió su mirada a otro lado, ella quería huir de ahí, pero diana la tenia sujetada.

"Que te puedo decir… si eso es lo que quieres… Ya nada importa… Yo…".- la voz de Akko se quebró y comenzó a llorar.- "La Verdad es que Yo… Te extraño demasiado…"

Sin pensarlo dos veces diana la abrazó, lo hizo como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si sintiera que la chica entre sus brazos pudiera desaparecer si la soltaba.

"P-Perdóname, yo no quiero hacerte sentir mal, Y-Yo sé que no puedo obligarte a quererme, N-No fue mi intención".- Decía esto Akko mientras seguía llorando, trató de esconder su rostro en el cuello de diana.

"No me estas obligando"-diana se separó un poco de Akko y tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente, después cerró sus ojos y la besó en los labios lentamente.

Para diana verla llorar por segunda vez y que ella fuera quien ocasionó la tristeza de Akko fue lo más doloroso que podía experimentar, estaba segura que no podría olvidar nunca el sabor levemente salado por la lágrimas en los labios de la persona que más quería.

Ella amaba a Akko más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo. Pero esto no podía seguir así, Diana había perdido el control al hacer todas esas cosas, su resolución de proteger a Akko se estaba quebrantando y ella no lo podía permitir, se separo de Akko lo más rápido que pudo.

"Y-Yo no quiero que malinterpretes esto", decía diana mientras desviaba su mirada,- "Serás más feliz con alguien como Andrew, por favor olvida lo que hice"

"Pero si acabas de demostrarme que me quieres".- Akko estaba desconcertada por las acciones de diana.

"Sí pero, Yo soy una cobarde que no podría protegerte, Yo no merezco ser amada por alguien tan maravillosa como tú".-las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de diana, Akko trato de acercarse a ella pero la rubia se alejo, ella sabía que si volvía a tocarla no podría reprimir sus sentimientos y volvería a besarla.

"Perdóname…".-diana se alejo y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, Akko quiso detenerla pero no pudo alcanzarla.

-o-o-o-o-o-

 **T_T … no se me facilita mucho escribir escenas de drama pero esta era una idea que tenia y no quería que se perdiera, espero poder mejorar en el siguiente capítulo, que por cierto habrá uno o dos capítulos más (posiblemente solo uno más).**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas tardes**

Aquí dejo el capitulo número dos de este fic…

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores… de verdad se aprecia.

Una disculpa por los errores ortográficos o de cualquier tipo que pueda tener.

 **Little witch academia le pertenece a trigger.**

Era sábado por la mañana y diana se encontraba sentada en su escritorio realizando algunos reportes sobre las actividades del día anterior.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que Diana y Akko se vieron en la biblioteca, ella no se encontraba muy bien, no podía dormir en las noches, comía muy poco además de que no tenía el mejor humor .

Sus compañeras estaban preocupadas por ella, siempre le preguntaban en que podían ayudarla pero ella solo negaba y decía que estaba bien.

Hanna y barbara ya no sabían qué hacer para ayudar a su amiga.

"¿Oye diana no quieres ir al pueblo cercano para ir de compras?", o ¿qué tal salir a comer algo? Decía Hannah mirando a la rubia.

"Les agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero temo que tendré que declinar, en estos momentos me encuentro haciendo algunas diligencias pendientes".

"P-pero has estado trabajando muy duro toda la semana, sería bueno que tomaras un descanso, es malo para tu salud trabajar tanto."-Esta vez hablaba Bárbara tratando de convencer a su amiga.

"Es más que tal si invitamos a Akko y sus amigas de seguro eso te alegrará…"

De repente la rubia perdió lo que le quedaba de paciencia.

"POR FAVOR!, .-Cerró fuertemente un de los libro que tenia cerca.-" Acabo de decir que estoy ocupada…".

Las chicas frente a ella se quedaron petrificadas, nunca habían visto a su amiga perder el control de esa manera.

"Discúlpenme, pero es mejor que vallan ustedes dos… Quiero estar sola".

"E-está bien…"la chicas salieron de la habitación lo más rápido posible, ninguna de las dos notó que no habían cerrado la puerta correctamente.

Diana desvió la mirada y vio plato cubierto con algunas servilletas que sus compañeras le dejaron para que comiera, ella sabía que no había actuado bien con ellas, trataría de disculparse cuando regresaran. Tomo el plato y vio que se trataba de un rebanada grande de tarta, al verlo no pudo evitar recordar un incidente que tuvo con Akko hace tiempo.

 **Hace 3 meses y medio.**

Diana se encontraba volando en su escoba a toda velocidad, ella estaba persiguiendo a una estudiante, para ser más exactos estaba persiguiendo a un elefante volador que llevaba amarrado así mismo una bolsa con rebanadas de tarta dentro de ella-

"Akko, no seas terca, regresa eso o tendrás problemas!, ¿cómo es posible que robes comida en plena mañana?!".

Akko trataba de aumentar la velocidad pero siendo un elefante esto no sería tan fácil y diana estaba a punto de alcanzarla

"Se suponía que aun no llegarían las hadas a cocinar! ¿Por qué estabas espiándome cuando robe la tarta?.. ."

¿Eh?...Diana se sonrojo.- "Yo no estaba espiándote, simplemente te vi de lejos y quise saludarte, nunca me imagine que la única razón por la que te levantaste temprano seria para robar comida!.

Akko aprovecho que la rubia se distrajo y trato de aumentar su velocidad pero desafortunadamente se le termino su energía y su transformación se deshizo. Diana la alcanzó tan rápido como pudo y ambas aterrizaron en el campo de entrenamiento.

"Jeje, eso estuvo cerca".- la peli castaña se dejó caer en el césped tratando de recuperar sus energías.

"Akko…no vuelvas a hacerme esto…" -Decía diana también recostada en el césped tratando de recuperar el aliento tras haber salvado a su amiga.

"Lo siento, aun no dómino completamente esa transformación al volar".- Akko se levanto para ahora estar sentada y ver el rostro agotado de diana. La rubia cerró sus ojos y coloco uno de sus brazos en su rostro para cubrir sus ojos del sol y descansar mejor.

"Esta no es la primera vez que me salvas de caer".- se acerco más a diana y se inclino un poco para que sus caras estuvieran una frente la otra.

"Es cierto, pero no es como si la sensación de miedo no estuviera presente".- la rubia seguía con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió algo suave tocar su mejilla, enseguida trató de ver y se trataba de Akko que la estaba besando.

"Lo siento, tratare que no pase de nuevo para no asustarte".- después se volvió a acercar y besó su frente.-"Gracias por preocuparte por mí."

"…D-de nada…".-Diana coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de Akko y empezó a acercarse de nuevo su rostro.

"Señorita kagari, sería tan amable de apartarse de la señorita diana". Hablo Anna acompañada de la maestra Úrsula. Enseguida las chicas se separaron con sus caras sonrojadas.

"D-Diana, la señora Anna vino a visitarte". Decía la profesora Úrsula mientras veía nerviosa la escena.

Al levantarse diana empezó a reacomodar su uniforme y su cabello.-"Anna, pensé que vendrías un poco más tarde".

Estaba haciendo algunas compras en el pueblo cercano y pensé que sería más práctico pasar venir a visitarla, me disculpo si la importune, señorita.

"N-No, no importunas, gracias por venir". Anna quedo en dejarle algunas cosas a diana, pero el incidente con Akko hizo que lo olvidara por completo.

La bruja rubia y Anna se despidieron de Akko y la profesora para luego dirigirse a los dormitorios.

El silencio llenaban los pasillos mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de diana, la rubia sabía que había mostrado una conducta fuera de ella pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

"señorita, ¿hay algo que quiera decirme acerca de lo que acaba de pasar con la señorita kagari?", decía la empleada.

"Akko y yo solo estábamos descansando en el césped después de haber volado un rato, ella casi cae al suelo cuando su transformación se deshizo, yo solo la ayude a aterrizar. Ella… suele ser muy afectiva con sus amigas".- diana se sonrojo y esto no paso desapercibido por la mujer junto a ella.-"Y… por eso acabamos en esa situación, después hablare con ella para que no vuelva a pasar".- decía la rubia mientras desviaba la mirada.

Llegaron a su habitación y diana se dio cuenta que no se encontraban sus compañeras. Ellas dejaron una nota avisándole que estarían en la biblioteca.

"Es la primera vez que veo que usted deja que alguien la trate con tanta confianza, como lo hizo la señorita kagari, ¿Ustedes son muy unidas? "

"Akko y yo nos hemos hecho más cercanas desde la vez que me visito a la mansión, creí que lo habías notado".- Decía diana tratando de restarle importancia al asunto

"Si, solo que aquella vez no mostraron un comportamiento que diera a insinuar algún tipo de relación más intima como lo que presencie hoy".

"Creo que estas pensado demasiado en eso Anna, Akko solo estaba jugando". Diana entendió rápidamente a donde quería llegar la empleada con su comentario.

"Es posible, pero ¿usted estaba jugando?, Discúlpeme por ser tan insistente, pero necesito que me aclare cuál es su relación con esa muchacha".

Diana podía ver la preocupación en la cara de la mujer frente a ella, la rubia estaba enamorada de Akko desde hace tiempo, pero había decidido guardar esos sentimientos ya que no sabía si Akko sentía lo mismo por ella. Alguna vez diana había pensado en contarle a Anna sobreque era lo que sentía por la bruja más pequeña ya que ella era alguien muy querida para ella y además de sus compañeras de equipo no había muchas personas con las que pudiera ser honesta, pero al ver su rostro supo de inmediato que no estaría de acuerdo. Este hecho la entristeció y ahora sabía que habría una razón más para no estar con Akko que no había contemplado.

Su familia, esa gente jamás lo aceptaría incluso podrían tratar de apartarla de Akko si se enteraban que ella siendo la futura líder de la familia estaba enamorada de alguien que no provenía de un linaje mágico y además era una chica.

"¿Como no lo había pensado antes?".- diana desvió la mirada con frustración, pero trato de ocultarla.

"No tengo ningún trato especial para con ella, Akko y yo solo somos amigas, tener otro tipo de relación sería impensable para nosotras".

Las palabras de diana no terminaron de convencer a la sirvienta pero al menos con esto pensaba que podía dar por terminada la plática. Anna entendía que estaba presionando demasiado, Por lo que trató de ser lo más breve posible.

"Me da mucho gusto que las cosas sean de esa manera, no sé en que estaba pensando".-La sirvienta fingió relajarse y dijo.- "una relación entre usted y esa muchacha nunca sería aceptada tanto en el mundo mágico como en la sociedad…Eso solo le traería dolor a usted y a ella…".

Después de eso la rubia ya no pudo sacar esas últimas palabras de su cabeza…

 **Actualmente**

Diana se levanto de su asiento y se recostó en su cama quería olvidar todo lo relacionado con Akko pero cualquier cosa se la recordaba, por más que quería no podía olvidar su sonrisa, su actitud temería ante todo, su amabilidad y su dulzura…

Después recordó los acontecimientos en la biblioteca, ella había vuelto a hacer llorar a Akko.

"Ya no debía estar cerca de ella".

-"No tengo la confianza de poder protegerla de todo daño, de poder ir en contra de todo por ella". -"Me odio demasiado por ser así". La rubia pensaba para sí misma, mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas para desahogarse.

\- "Ella estará mejor sin mí…"

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Bárbara se dirigió a la habitación del equipo rojo, había acordado reunirse más tarde con Lotte para hablar acerca del próximo evento de Night Fall, pero ella considero que en el estado actual de diana no era justo que ella se divirtiera mientras su amiga no estaba bien, por lo que solo iría a su habitación para disculparse y regresar.

Tocó la puerta y enseguida alguien abrió.

"¿Bárbara?, pensé que nos veríamos mas tarde, pero vamos pasa!".- Lotte la recibió con una sonrisa, a la chica de cabello negro le parecía adorable la gran emoción que su ahora amiga tenia por sus gustos. Se quedo un momento mirándola y sonrió tristemente.-"lo siento no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo…"

"¿Eh?... ¿por qué? ¿No te sientes bien?".- Lotte tomo una de sus manos y con la otra revisaba su temperatura.

"N-No es eso, no te preocupes".- Bárbara le respondió levemente nerviosa por su cercanía. Pero al sentir la amabilidad de su amiga no pudo evitar sentirse un poco vulnerable por lo que había pasado con diana.

"Es solo que, estoy un poco preocupada por diana, hace aproximadamente dos semanas regresó de la biblioteca y se fue a dormir sin decir nada y después de eso ella ha estado… tan distante y fuera de sí, además de que Hannah y yo casi tenemos que obligarla a descansar y comer… le preguntamos que tiene pero no nos dice es lo que le pasa".

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba Akko recostada en su cama, fingiendo dormir.

Ella podía escuchar con claridad la conversación de Lotte y Bárbara.

No tenía la intención de escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero al escuchar el nombre de diana, no pudo moverse de ahí.

"Ella duerme muy pocas horas y últimamente se presiona demasiado con su trabajo".- Decía Bárbara muy preocupada por su amiga mientras pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Lotte la abrazó para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Akko no pudo evitar salir lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación después de lo que había escuchado, necesitaba volver a ver a diana, al menos saber si era cierto lo que bárbara dijo y cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

Ya frente a la puerta de la habitación del equipo azul, Akko iba a tocar la puerta pero notó que estaba entre abierta.

Ella estaba indecisa de entrar, pero su preocupación por ver como estaba diana fue más grande que sus dudas. Entro lentamente y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de diana. Al pasar la estantería se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba durmiendo, Akko podía ver que su almohada estaba ligeramente húmeda.

Con mucho cuidado, se sentó junto diana tratando de no despertarla.- "Ella estuvo llorando…" Akko se sintió culpable al recordar todas las cosas que había dicho Bárbara. Posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de diana acariciando muy suavemente su frente.

Akko recordó los sucesos en la biblioteca, recordó la tristeza en el rostro de su amiga y sus lágrimas.

"…Todo esto no estuviera pasando si aquella vez yo no le hubiera dicho acerca de mis sentimientos hacia ella".

 _\- Mi Amor hacia ella._

- _Todo eso fue un error…_

Akko no pudo evitar llorar, pero trato de controlarse lo más que pudo para no despertar a diana.

Al recomponerse un poco se inclino y besó la mejilla de su amiga.-"Perdóname por todo".

Después de decir esto salió de la habitación, diana despertó minutos después sin saber que Akko la había visitado.

…-…-…..-…..-…-…..-…..-….-…

 **En el orden de los acontecimientos, una de las causas de que diana rechazara a Akko fue la plática que tuvo con Anna, ya que para ese tiempo diana ya estaba enamorada de Akko pero ninguna de las dos se había atrevido a dar el primer paso :/**

 **Una disculpa ya que la historia no ha avanzado mucho, el siguiente tratará de Akko y Andrew ¬¬**

 **Favor de comentar si fue de su agrado.**

 **Saludos…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Witch Academia le pertenece a trigger.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era domingo al mediodía, Akko se encontraba recostada en su cama, pese a los comentarios de sus amigas no había querido levantarse de su cama por lo que así había pasado toda la mañana.

Ella pensó que así seria todo su día hasta que recibió una nota de Andrew. "Hola Akko, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un café cerca del pueblo?, me gustaría verte".

Akko no tenía mucho ánimo para ir pero decidió asistir porque no quería quedar mal con el muchacho y tal vez así se olvidaría de todo lo que había pasado con Diana. Salió de su dormitorio y se dirigió al café del pueblo al que Andrew le había indicado, al entrar rápidamente vio donde se encontraba el muchacho, el cual al verla rápidamente se puso de pie y acomodo su silla para que se sentara, Akko tenia tiempo saliendo con el pero aun no se había acostumbrado a su caballerosidad por lo que se avergonzó un poco.

Andrew se acerco lentamente y le dijo casi en un susurro. "Tranquila… se que tu puedes hacerlo pero estoy a gusto haciéndolo". Akko le sonrió tímidamente y tomo asiento.

Los muchachos empezaron a conversar de cosas triviales y después de un tiempo llego un mesero para tomar sus órdenes, al retirarse el joven, Andrew aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a Akko y tomar su mano.

"A pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿has estado bien?". Decía esto mientras ahora acariciaba su mano.

"Eh tenido mejores momentos, pero creo que ya estoy casi al corriente con todas mis materias". Decía Akko con una pequeña risa torpe, siempre se ponía muy nerviosa cuando estaba con él.

"Me alegra, de esta manera estas cada vez más cerca de cumplir tus sueños". Levanto la mano de su novia y la besó.

A Akko se le subieron los colores al rostro y bajo la cabeza, Andrew le sonrió juguetonamente. Después de un rato llego su orden y empezaron a degustar mientras conversaban, al muchacho le encantaba hablar sobre el trabajo de su padre, Akko trataba de poner atención a las palabras de su novio aunque ella no entendía muy bien sobre esos temas pero le gustaba ver su expresión tan animada.

"¿Cómo están tus amigas?". Le pregunto Andrew

"¿Eh?, bueno como siempre Susy se la pasa molestándome y me trata como si fuera su conejillo de indias para probar su pociones, Lotte trata de detenerla pero ella sabe muy bien como engañarnos.

Andrew soltó una pequeña risa. "Se nota que se llevan muy bien, no conozco a muchas personas que sean tan unidas como ustedes".

"Y diana, ¿cómo esta ella?". El chico sabía que había pisado una mina al preguntar pero quería ver la reacción de su novia.

"Ella…Ella está bien, bueno hace tiempo que no hablamos, pero supongo que está bien". Rápidamente el semblante de Akko cambio y Andrew no tardo en notarlo.

" _¿Realmente estará bien?"_

"Oye, ¿Qué te parece si vamos para allá?". Andrew señalo un pequeño parque de diversiones que estaba cerca del lugar. "Creo que ya es un poco tarde pero podemos divertirnos al menos un rato".

Akko asintió, los dos salieron del local. Mientras caminaban hacia allá Akko se regaño mentalmente, ella no podía seguir pensando en diana mientras estaba con el chico, no era justo, además de que obviamente él lo notaba.

Subieron a varias a tracciones, ya solo faltaba media hora para que cerraran por lo que Andrew sugirió que para terminar subieran a la rueda de la fortuna.

Mientras estaban arriba Akko veía por la ventana el paisaje que junto con la puesta de sol tenía un toque melancólico.

" _¿De verdad estará bien?, ¿al menos habrá comido correctamente hoy?"_

"¿Te divertiste el día de hoy?". Pregunto Andrew

"¿Eh?, Claro me la pase muy bien, muchas gracias por invitarme". Decía Akko tratando de sonreír

"Me alegro". Andrew le dio una última mirada, tomo su mano y se acercó más hasta que sus rostros estaban juntos uno del otro y comenzó a besar a Akko.

Se separó un poco para lentamente besar la mandíbula de la muchacha e ir bajando por su cuello.

Por su parte Akko estaba siendo abrumada por las atenciones que le daba Andrew, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de contacto físico, se habían besado muchas veces pero Akko siempre se separaba por la vergüenza, además de que no tenía mucha experiencia por que este tipo de cosas solo las había hecho con él y con diana.

"… _Diana…"_

De repente Akko sujeto a Andrew del cuello de su camisa y lo besó apasionadamente, trataba de dejar de pensar en la rubia pero no podía y sin darse cuenta lagrimas caían de sus ojos, las cuales sorprendieron al muchacho.

"¿E-Estas bien…?". Preguntaba Andrew muy preocupado pero alejándose un poco para darle espacio.

"P-Perdóname, no sé qué me pasa, este día ha sido muy divertido, no quiero arruinarlo…". Decía Akko tratando de detener sus lágrimas.

Andrew se recompuso para enfrentar a su novia finalmente. "¿Es por Diana verdad?"

La muchacha se sorprendió, ella no sabía que Andrew estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos por la rubia.

"¿Cómo lo…"

"¿Cómo es que lo sé?, la primera vez que te invite a salir, vi que ella salía del invernadero ni siquiera me volteo a ver se veía destrozada y cuando te vi llorando a dentro solo tuve que conectar los puntos para darme una idea de lo que pasaba".

"Siempre me sentí culpable por aprovecharme de eso y que tú te estuvieras obligando a salir conmigo".

"Yo estoy aquí porque quiero!, No me obligaste a nada…". Decía Akko rápidamente

"Yo… Me divertía mucho cuando salíamos, me encantaba tu sonrisa y esa alegría que siempre me mostrabas, me gustaba tomarte de la mano y besarte cuando estábamos solos, pero… tu nunca tomabas la iniciativa por eso me di cuenta enseguida…ese beso… ¿No era para mi verdad?"

Akko bajo su mirada. "Lo siento…"

"No te disculpes, en realidad siempre supe que estaba forzando las cosas"

La peli castaña no paraba de llorar, ella siempre había tenido a Andrew con ella, el muchacho había sido su principal apoyo hasta ahora.

Andrew coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de Akko para consolarla un poco.

"Miss Kagari, No es necesario seguir con esto, creo que si hablas correctamente con diana ella entenderá".

"A ella no le hace ningún bien estar conmigo, además dice que su familia no lo aceptara".

"Tú me has enseñado que debemos de luchar por lo que queremos, no deberías rendirte tan fácil solo porque a algunas personas no les gusta. Esto no es para nada como tú"

Akko se sorprendió por las palabras del muchacho, no solo había estado con ella cuando más lo necesitaba, también la apoyaba a pesar de como terminaron las cosas.

"Sé que tú no puedes hacerle daño a nadie y menos a diana… espero que las dos sean muy felices…"

Andrew bajo su mano hacia la mejilla de Akko y le dijo. "Gracias por todo…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Diana salía de la biblioteca ella había pasado casi toda la tarde estudiando y se había olvidado de que no había probado ningún alimento pero decidió ignorar a su estómago y se dirigía a su dormitorio, lo único que quería era descansar.

Cuando estaba en la entrada de los dormitorios pudo ver a Andrew y Akko despidiéndose, ella no lo noto pero Andrew pudo verla de reojo pero solo la ignoro.

"Miss Kagari!...".De repente el muchacho se acercó y le susurro al oído. "Lo siento, esto es por tu bien." Andrew rápidamente se acerco a Akko y la besó muy rapidamente.

"Bueno, me divertí mucho, nos vemos después Akko". Le guiño un ojo a la chica pasmada frente a él y se dirigió a la salida no sin antes voltear en dirección a diana y dirigirle una mirada retadora, la cual diana respondió de la misma manera.

Akko al dirigir su mirada para ver salir a Andrew, pudo ver que diana se encontraba cerca de ahí, la rubia al ver que había sido descubierta se dirigió a la entrada.

"H-Hola diana"

"Buenas tardes Akko". Hubo un largo silencio, Akko al ver de cerca a diana pudo notar lo pálida y cansada que se veía, eso la hizo pensar en las palabras de Andrew, ¿Qué tal si alejarse de diana le estaba haciendo un daño en lugar de un bien?, ¿debería acercarse a la rubia de nuevo?. Mientras pensaba en todo eso diana interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, me retiro"

"Diana… ¿Te diriges a tu habitación?, si es así, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

"No es necesario, tengo que atender unos asuntos antes de ir a mi habitación". Ella mintió, estaba de buen humor después de lo que acababa de presenciar.

"Pero te vez muy cansada, creo que sería mejor que te acompañe"

"Akko, estoy bien no es ne…". Diana no pudo terminar su oración, ya que se sintió muy mareada y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Akko inmediatamente se acerco para ver como estaba.

"Diana, ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?". Pregunto Akko rápidamente

"Estoy bien solo estoy un poco mareada". Decía diana mientras colocaba una mano en su frente.

"Te ves muy pálida, ¿al menos has comido algo?"

La rubia no contesto, trato de levantarse con la ayuda de Akko y al hacerlo noto que tenía sangre en su rodilla izquierda.

"Estas sangrando, hay que atenderte…".

"No es nada, solo tengo que lavar la herida, no necesito ayuda…".Dijo diana lo mas fríamente posible.

"Vamos a tu habitación, si no quieres que este ahí al menos déjame solo llevarte…"

"…Está bien…"

Caminaron lentamente por los pasillos sin decir una palabra hasta que llegaron, Akko abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que todas las luces estaban apagadas y no había nadie.

"¿Donde están Hannah y bárbara?".Pregunto Akko.

"Tal vez salieron con Avery…"

Akko encendió la luz y ayudo a diana a sentarse en la sala de estar

"Gracias por ayudarme, de aquí en adelante puedo encargarme sola.

Akko se levanto sin decir nada y salió rápidamente de la habitación, diana se quedo sorprendida, ella había pensado que sería más complicado convencer a la otra bruja para que se fuera.

"Tal vez fui muy grosera". Pensó diana para sí misma. Ladeo un poco la cabeza hacia el respaldo de uno del sofá para descansar un poco. De repente sus parpados se sentían muy pesados y sintió ganas de dormir ahí mismo. Lo que hubiera hecho si no fuera por algo húmedo que toco su rodilla e hizo que se estremeciera.

"A-Akko!"… la morena había ido a su habitación por lo necesario para limpiar la herida de diana y se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo limpiando su herida.

"Sé que te dije que te dejaría, pero ya que no están Hannah y bárbara me quedare contigo un rato". Decía Akko sin mirarla

"No es necesario que estés aquí puedo arreglármelas sola"

"Te creería si no hubieras estado a punto de dormirte hace rato, es obvio que estas agotada". La rubia solo puso mala cara ante el comentario,

"Por cierto, toma…". Akko le acerco una manzana, un trozo de pan y una botella con agua. "La cafetería estaba cerrada, esto fue lo único que pude encontrar"

Diana no quería aceptar lo que le ofrecía Akko pero debido a que no había comido bien últimamente no pudo negarse.

"Gracias". Diana tomo lo que le ofrecía Akko y empezó a comer lentamente.

"No hay de qué". Akko volvió su mirada a la herida de la rubia. "voy a aplicar un poco de alcohol". Cuando lo hizo diana se estremeció un poco, pero al no querer mostrar debilidad rápidamente trato de recomponerse.

Akko coloco le coloco una venda para terminar. "Bueno creo que ya esta lista". Ahora Akko le sonreía al ver que ya estaba mejor.

"Gracias, no tenias que hacerlo". Decía diana un poco abrumada por su repentino buen humor.

"Si tenía…". Akko dirigió su mirada a la rubia. "Creo que has olvidado que te quiero".

"Alguien que se besa con su novio en la entrada de los dormitorios no debería de decir esas cosas"

"¿Estas celosa?". Preguntaba Akko casualmente.

"Claro que no, solo pienso que no deberías de hacer eso dentro de la academia, alguna maestra podría verlos, yo misma te aconseje que salieras con él, no hay razón para sentir celos". Decía diana restándole importancia a su discusión en la biblioteca.

"Entonces es así como te sientes…". En ese momento el buen humor de Akko desapareció.

La peli castaña se levanto y dirigió una mirada molesta a la rubia, diana solo desvió su mirada como si nada pasara, pero al hacer eso no se dio cuenta que Akko se acerco mas a ella y la tomo de los hombro para recostarla y después quedar sobre ella.

"¿A-Akko que haces?". Diana trato de apártala pero al estar tan débil no podía contra ella, Akko dudo un poco pero sujeto sus manos y cuando ya no había nada que la detuviera comenzó a besar a la rubia bruscamente.

"E-Espera…". Diana trataba de liberarse lo más que podía pero le era imposible resistirse, la rubia jadeo ligeramente y Akko aprovecho para introducir su lengua y profundizar sus besos.

Poco a poco diana fue reduciendo su resistencia y se dejo llevar por los besos de la peli castaña y la presión de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, cuando Akko se dio cuenta de esto dejo la brusquedad para besarla más suavemente pero con las misma pasión tratando de transmitirle sus ansias de estar con ella, después dejó de sujetar las manos de diana y se abrazo rápidamente a ella escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

"Puedo notarlo por cómo me miras, tus labios y tu voz, sé que me quieres, yo ya no puedo estar lejos de ti, aunque lo intente no puedo hacerlo, solo porque algunas personas no aceptarían que este contigo, incluso si tú misma tienes dudas, yo sé que esto vale la pena y puedo decírselo a cualquiera, estoy segura de eso".

"Pero… tú… ¿Algún día me dirás que me amas?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, el capitulo que sigue será el ultimo.**

 **Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Witch Academia le pertenece a Trigger.**

" _Pero… tú… ¿Algún día me dirás que me amas?"_

Akko seguía sujetando a diana arriba del sofá, la bruja rubia podía sentir el corazón de su amiga que golpeaba fuertemente después de lo que le acababa de decir.

"Akko…"

Diana quería abrazar a Akko pero recordó lo que había visto hace un rato en la entrada de los dormitorios, no pudo evitar sentir un leve punzada en el corazón, Aunque ella fue la que literalmente entrego a Akko a los brazos de Andrew no podía evitar sentir celos y dolor al verlos.

"¿Por qué me dices estas cosas después de besarte con Andrew en la entrada de los dormitorios?, ¿Esto es algún tipo de venganza?"

Al decir esto diana pudo notar como Akko se tensó ante la mención del nombre de Andrew

"Probablemente él te vio primero y quiso provocarte, Andrew y yo… Ya no estamos saliendo, antes de venir hacia acá hablamos y decidimos terminar todo". Akko empezó a temblar ligeramente al recordar, trato de que no se quebrara su voz mientras hablaba, por más que Andrew le había dicho que estaba bien Akko sabía que lo había lastimado.

"Si fue así, ¿Entonces porque te besó?".-La rubia pregunto extrañada.

"El sabia acerca de mis sentimientos hacia ti y me dio su apoyo, incluso antes de besarme me dijo " _lo siento, esto es por tu bien_ ". Akko se abrazó más fuerte a diana tratando mantenerse fuerte.

Diana estaba muy sorprendida por la actitud del muchacho jamás pensó que pudiera actuar de esa manera, y aun así ella había caído completamente en su trampa.

"Que fácil me engaño".- decía diana con su voz irritada, pero enseguida trato de callarse cuando notó lo que había dicho.

Akko aun seguía temblando un poco por lo que Diana subió sus brazos en su espalda para acariciarla lentamente, la rubia puede sentir como su amiga se tranquiliza un poco, de vez en cuando acaricia su cuello y pasa sus dedos por el cabello castaño. Diana estaba disfrutando mucho la cercanía de Akko, para ella era tranquilizante estar de esa manera, sin siquiera ser consiente de lo que hacia se inclino un poco para besar su cabeza.

Akko se sorprendió un poco por lo cariñosa que se portaba diana con ella, levanto un poco su cuerpo y puso su brazos a los lados de la cabeza de diana para poderla ver a los ojos.

"Diana yo…Necesito que me des una respuesta…por favor".- Diana sabía que era inútil tratar de evitar el tema, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar, hacer comprender cosas tanto a Akko como ella misma

"Akko, puedo asegurarte que no existe alguien que ocupe un lugar más grande que el tuyo en mi vida, pensar en ti hace que sienta mucha calidez, no hay nada que desee más que tu felicidad… Por eso quería que estuvieras a lado de Andrew".

"Pero yo quiero ser feliz contigo". Akko le dirigió una mirada triste.

Diana subió su brazo derecho para acariciar la cabeza de Akko.

"Akko, ¿Has pensado en que dirán tus padres cuando les digas que estas enamorada de una chica?, Puede ser que tu familia no lo acepte, incluso tus amigos puede que no les agrade la idea, La sociedad puede no ser muy comprensiva en ese aspecto. Además…también mi familia, yo espero poder convertirme en la líder, pero puede que me prejuzguen si tengo una relación de este tipo…Quiero poder ayudar a mi familia cuando sea mayor"

"Diana, después de esto yo ya no quiero estas separada de ti, puede que si hablas correctamente con tu familia ello puedan entender, no necesariamente tiene que haber un problema. Además…tú no estás bien"

Solo por un momento la bruja más pequeña levanto su cabeza para ver a diana a los ojos y tocar su rostro.- "Bárbara estuvo en nuestra habitación y le conto a Lotte lo que te ha estado pasando… incluso ahora puedo ver lo débil que estas".- después de decir eso reclino su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia y volvió a rodearla con sus manos.

Akko…

"Tanto tú como yo sabemos que disfrutas estar conmigo, estos últimos días fueron muy difíciles para mí y sé muy bien que para ti también lo fue, al menos puedo decir que yo tenía a Andrew como apoyo, pero tú… no tenías a nadie".

Akko, movió una de sus manos y busco la de diana para entrelazar sus dedos, le dio un suave apretón y después suspiro.

"Sé muy bien lo que la gente puede pensar acerca de que estemos juntas, también se que no te sientes segura de poder protegerme de todo eso, pero esa no es tu responsabilidad… por favor no trates de cargar con todo tu sola".

Diana pensaba en las palabras de Akko, ciertamente ella sentía que ahora que había vuelto a tocarla sería mucho más doloroso estar sin ella, la mano de Akko era muy cálida y la hacía sentirse segura y tranquila, suavemente la estiro y la acerco a sus labios para besarla.

"Akko, por favor dame un poco de tiempo y te daré una respuesta".

"Está bien, además ya es un poco tarde, no creo que tarden en volver Hannah y bárbara".

Las dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida de la habitación.

"Bueno… que duermas bien…Por favor trata de descansar"-. Decía Akko preocupada por su amiga

"Está bien, tu también descansa.- le dirigió un cálida sonrisa

Antes de salir Akko se acerco y le dio un abrazo a la rubia, ninguna de las dos quería despedirse, pero tenían que hacerlo. Akko fue la primera en alejarse pero no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Nos vemos mañana".- decía Akko con un leve sonrojo en sus mejilla

"Nos vemos."Diana se despidió y entro a su habitación. _"No debería estar haciendo esto…".-_ pensó para sí misma,pero aun así no pudo evitar tener una leve sonrisa al recordar lo linda que se vio Akko al besarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la mañana siguiente diana estaba sentada en su lugar esperando a que la clase comenzara desde lo alto de su asiento pudo ver como el equipo de Akko apneas llego antes de que la maestra llegara

¡Lo hicimos!- gritaba Akko llena de energía como siempre diana al verla tan feliz se vio contagiada por ese ánimo que caracterizaba a su amiga y trato de ocultar su sonrisa.

"Hoy te vez muy contenta, ¿Dormiste bien hoy?".- le decía barbará a su amiga notando como veía a Akko.

"Eh, si…" Diana no había podido descansar lo suficiente aun ya que tenia noches sin dormir acumuladas, pero al pensar en todo eso también recordó cómo se había comportado con sus compañeras de cuarto hace tiempo, ella estaba agradecida porque no volvieron a tocar el tema pero necesitaba disculparse con ellas.

"Hannah, bárbara…".-las dos Chicas voltearon interrogantes hacia ella.- "Quiero que me disculpen el otro día que discutimos no debí ser tan grosera, ustedes se preocuparon mucho por mí y yo no lo supe apreciar"

"No te preocupes, es solo que nos hubiera gustado que nos contaras que te pasaba, queríamos ayudarte".- decía Hannah

"Si era algo que no podías contarnos, no necesitabas decírnoslo todo, solo pedir al menos un poco de ayuda, tú eres nuestra amiga y somos un "Equipo" después de todo".- Ahora decía Bárbara sosteniendo la mano de diana y la de Hannah.

"Muchas gracias, soy afortunada al tenerlas".- decía diana sonriéndole a las dos muchachas.

Minutos después la maestra Úrsula llegó y la clase comenzó, pero diana pudo ver que barbare le mostraba una nota en su cuaderno.

"Cuando todo se solucione, por favor dale las gracias a Akko por regresarte tu buen humor, de verdad lo apreciamos mucho!".- Diana volteo hacia sus amigas que le giñaron un ojo en respuesta y levantaron sus pulgares como signo de aprobación.

"¿Ellas…nos vieron…?".-Diana pensó para sí misma mientras regresaba su mirada a la maestra, aunque en realidad no le puso atención ya que estaba más preocupada por cálido y seguramente muy rojo que estaba su rostro por los comentarios de sus amigas.

Después de que la clases terminaran Diana se encontraba recorriendo el campus volando sobre su escoba, la brisa de la tarde se sentía muy fresca y reconfortante, ella recordó los eventos del día anterior, necesitaba darle una respuesta a Akko, tenía que pensar en su amiga y en su familia, ella tenía que pensar en muchas cosas

"Tengo que hablar rápido con Akko…pero en este momento estoy… tan cansada".

De repente Diana empezó a perder altitud y descendía rápidamente sin darse cuenta, ella se estaba quedando dormida.

"!Metamorphie Fasciess!"

Diana no alcanzo a escuchar nada, sino hasta que choco con un animal gordo pero suave al mismo tiempo y los dos cayeron al suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando diana despertó después del golpe, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba recostada arriba de Akko, ella aun seguía aturdida por lo que trató de mirar bien a sus alrededores se dio cuenta que estaba en un área llena de árboles y arbustos lejos de los dormitorios y los salones.

Rápidamente se levanto empezó a revisar a Akko y se dio cuenta de que no se movía ni respondía.

"Akko…!". La rubia estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, pero debía tranquilizarse

Ella analizo los síntomas y se dio cuenta de que solo estaba inconsciente por el golpe, diana utilizo su magia para curar las heridas visibles y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que por fin Akko reacciono.

"Gracias a dios, Akko". Diana estaba muy feliz de que su amiga despertara que no pudo evitar llorar cuando vio que por fin estaba bien.

¿Diana?... ¿Qué paso?- Akko estaba muy desorientada.

"No, no lo sé… cuando desperté estaba arriba de ti…".- la rubia por fin pudo pensar con claridad y entendió todo.

"Akko, tu… Yo… me sentí cansada mientras volaba, y creo que yo me estaba quedando dormida y empecé a caer de la escoba, choque con algo… ¿eras tú?, ¿tú me salvaste?"

"Creo que…así fue, te vi descendiendo muy rápido, luego me di cuenta de que tenias los ojos cerrados, trate de atraparte, pero todo termino a como estamos ahora."

Perdóname, ¿Tienes alguna otra herida? ¿Te duele algo?.- decía la rubia entre lagrimas

"Jeje, solo me duele un poco el tobillo, pero, con mi transformación de elefante soy más grande y robusta puedo soportar las caídas".

"Por favor déjame ver…"

Diana le quito el zapato lo más suave que pudo, pero Akko no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor ante el contacto.

"pensé que estaba torcido pero, solo tienes una cortada, no es muy profunda… por favor quédate quieta un momento para curarla".-enseguida Diana saco su varita y utilizo su magia para sanar la herida de Akko"

"Muchas gracias, Diana…".- Akko podía sentir el ambiente tan pesado.

"Akko de verdad lo siento mucho… Yo jamás quise hacerte daño".- Diana seguía llorando, por lo que Akko trato de tranquilizarla así que se acerco y la abrazo suavemente, la rubia seguía temblando.

"Tú no me hiciste daño, yo quise salvarte…Sabes que eres muy importante para mi…". Decía Akko acariciando su espalda.

"Lo sé, es por eso que tenemos que alejarnos, solo te estoy hiriendo". Diana desvió su mirada mientras decía eso, nuevamente entrando en pánico por lo sucedido.

"Ya no estamos hablando solo de este accidente ¿verdad?".decía Akko.

"Yo me aleje de ti antes y ahora te hago daño… tu eres… la persona más linda y cariñosa que conozco eres demasiado importante para mí, pero… Yo no merezco estar contigo".

"¡Diana!".- Akko se separo de la rubia y tomo su rostro con sus dos manos.

"No vuelvas a decir eso!, tu siempre piensas en lo mejor para mí y tu familia por eso me rechazaste cuando te pedí salir conmigo, siempre pones primero los intereses de los demás antes que los tuyos. También se que es normal que te asustes y que dudes por no ser capaz de cumplir con las expectativas de los demás… pero por favor… déjame estar contigo, quiero ayudarte… no me alejes de ti". Ahora era Akko quien lloraba pero decidió reprimirse, necesitaba ser fuerte por ella y por diana. Akko se acerco y la besó en la mejilla después puso una de sus manos en su rostro e hizo que la mirara.

"Yo Te amo". Diana comenzó a llorar ante las palabras de Akko, sentía como si se hubiera liberado de un gran peso de encima.

Gracias…Akko, yo me di cuenta de que no quería estar alejada de ti desde hace tiempo, pero fui muy terca pensando en que era lo mejor, cuando te vi con Andrew, no quise aceptarlo pero estaba celosa, cuando me abrazaste y me besaste en mi habitación mi corazón no dejaba de latir como loco incluso después de despedirnos…Yo…te necesito tanto…

Las chicas se abrazaron fuertemente no queriéndose dejar ir de nuevo, las dos lloraban por lo emotivo del momento, diana se separo un poco y Akko la miro extrañada, la rubia solo le sonrió y la besó en los labios suavemente.

"Te amo".- al decir esto Diana le dio una sonrisa sincera, Akko se puso roja como un tomate incluso hasta nerviosa, era una mezcla de alegría y nervios que no había experimentado nunca pero que la hacía sentirse cálida.

"Y-Yo también te amo".- la peli castaña tartamudeo y nuevamente estaba roja pero ahora por la vergüenza

"Eh, ¿Por qué te pones así?".- al ver a Akko tan nerviosa diana se sorprendió por lo linda que se veía con sus mejillas sonrojadas y decidió presionar un poco.-"Hace poco tu me besaste…en mi habitación… recostadas las dos juntas y no fue un beso cualquiera, fue…"

"S-si lo recuerdo, es solo… que cuando lo dijiste me tomaste por sorpresa, tu sabes hubo momentos en que pensé que no lo dirías…"

Diana sostuvo su rostro y le dio un beso en la nariz y después en los labios. "Siento haber hecho que pensaras así, de aquí en adelante me asegurare de demostrarte lo que siento por ti".

Diana le dio un último abrazo a Akko y se levantaron para regresar a su dormitorio ya que había oscurecido y sus compañeras debían de estar preocupadas. La escoba de diana se había roto con la caída por lo que tuvieron que caminar mientras conversaban.

Akko, crees que puedas acompañarme a mi casa el próximo fin de semana".- Diana recordó la plática que tuvo con Anna hace tiempo atrás.

"¿Eh?, si, no hay problema…pero, ¿Estará bien que valla?, creo que no le agrado a tu tía" decía Akko recordando la última vez que fue a casa de la rubia.

"Quiero hablar con Anna primero me gustaría contarle de lo nuestro antes que a mi familia, ella es muy cercana a mí, puede que al principio no esté de acuerdo pero pienso que si hablamos correctamente y te conoce mejor aceptara, incluso si no lo acepta esta vez no pienso cometer la estupidez de alejarme de ti."

"Está bien". Akko tomo la mano de diana.-"Ya verás que todo saldrá bien".

"Por cierto, ¿Como se lo diremos a nuestras amigas? Akko.

"Ah!, sobre eso creo que por mi parte ya no habrá problema"

"¿Porque lo dices?".

"Em, no te lo había comentado pero parece que Hannah y bárbara nos vieron despedirnos la última vez que nos vimos, incluso me pidieron que te diera las gracias".

Akko se sonrojo levemente.-"A-Así que nos vieron, Vaya no sabía que ellas dos podían ser tan comprensivas"

"Estoy segura que será igual con tus amigas, ellas te estiman mucho".

"Si, es cierto".

"Y hablando de ellas…Nos están esperando". Diana fijo su mirada tanto el equipo rojo y azul estaban esperando en la entrada de los dormitorios a sus amigas.

"¿Quieres decirles ahora…?".Pregunto diana.

"Creo que será mejor mañana, tienes que descansar".

Las chicas se acercaron a sus amigas y les explicaron lo que paso, las 6 entraron a los dormitorios pero cuando tuvieron que separarse Akko y diana se alejaron un poco para estar a solas.

"Que duermas bien Diana". Akko se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

"Tú también descansa". Diana la besó en los labios y la sostuvo más cerca de ella para abrazarla, Akko no tardo en corresponder.

"Te amo".- Decía la rubia aun abrazando a Akko.

"Yo también te amo".

Las dos tuvieron que separarse y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, esa noche por fin ambas chicas pudieron descansar sabiendo que lo que les esperaba podía no ser un camino muy fácil pero al menos lo recorrerían juntas apoyándose una a la otra.

Fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que siguieron esta historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Por favor comente!**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
